callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
George A. Romero
|image= |caption= |games= Call of Duty: Black Ops |weapon = George A. Romero's Custom Weapon |aka = The Godfather of all Zombies Director }} George A. Romero, stars as a boss-character in the Zombies map Call of the Dead. He is also referred to as "The Director". Romero was doing research for a World War II movie when he came across Nazi documents pertaining to Element 115.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO_Z-gu880I George A. Romero being unveiled along with a quick background. Entrance George A. Romero's appears via a lightning strike in the spawn area at the water to the front of the Quick Revive machine at the very beginning of the game and walks out of the smoke and sea foam. File:George_A._Romero's_entrance.jpg|George's lightning entrance As a zombie Origin George was at first human while working on a zombie movie with Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Michael Rooker. During one of the breaks due to a mistake by Michael, a real zombie crawls out of the window and snatches Romero away and later infecting him with Element 115. "Calm State" When first appearing, Romero is calmly walking around while groaning as a massive blue aura surrounds him. Sometimes when he is calmed down after attacking, he says in a scared voice "I'm okay, I'm okay", indicating he cannot control these fits of rage. He will sometimes roar, similar to his "berserk mode". This will make the zombies nearby sprint towards the player. In this state, except for the blue aura, he looks fairly human. "Berserk State" After being shot or touched, he transforms into his "Berserk State", which has him chasing the players swinging his movie light weapon, roaring spontaneously, and distracting the player from the other zombies until he is reverted to his usual state. He also can electrify surrounding zombies in this state, and those zombies give off an electric charge if you get too close. To calm him down, lure him into water and he will return to his calm state. In this state, his clothes are ripped, and the exposed flesh is rotten and decomposing. Dealing With Romero George Romero can be made to retreat into the water for several minutes. This is done by luring Romero into the pool of water into the spawning area and then shooting him with the pack-a-punched V-R11. He will still utter phrases from underneath the island that Quick-Revive is located on until he reemerges just as does at the beginning of the match, minus the lightning effect. Getting Rid Of Romero Romero has very high health and it takes a lot of time and ammunition to damage him enough to retreat. A Pack-A-Punched Scavenger or M1911 works best. Whenever he is close to "dying", his blue aura will disappear and a yellow aura will surround his weapon. During this near-death state Romero's speed increases. When finally damaged enough, he will drop on death a Death Machine power-up as well as a Random Perk Bottle, then he will retreat back into the water. It should be noted that whenever Romero goes back into the water, any damage to him will be healed. Romero will drop a Lightning Bolt power-up instead of a Death Machine if the player has the Stand-in achievement and is playing a solo game or if the player has the Ensemble Cast achievement. Upgraded Ray Guns and upgraded light machine guns work well together, along with the upgraded Scavenger. Another good way of killing Romero is when the player has 15000-25000 points to go to the box and lure Romero around while shooting him with all of the weapon's ammo and then using the mystery box again and repeating. This might take a while as some weapons are better than others. Walking_Romero.jpg|Romero's (left) calm state Captura.PNG|George A. Romero attacking. Custom Weapon His weapon is a spotlight with exposed wires protruding out of the end causing it to glow blue. One of his main attacks is to strike the ground to temporarily disorient players and fill their screens with electricity similar to the effect of the Teleporter which can only be avoided by jumping, he can also use it to strike the player when close enough, temporarily covering the player's screen with electricity. George Romero Sledgehammer.jpg|George Romero attacking with a Movie Studio Light. Romero Full Body Shot.jpg|George Romero wielding his weapon Romero_Swing_Attack.jpg|Romero's Electrocution effect Achievements *"Quiet on the Set" - Cut the lights on the Director Gallery George_Romero_Rope.jpg|George Romero using the Zipline. File:GeorgeRomeroZombie.png|George Romero coming out of the water. TrejoEnglundRomero Callofthedead.jpg|Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, and an Un-zombified Romero in Call of the Dead callposter.jpg|George leading a pack of zombies Trivia *The scene of the trailer where George comes out of the water is a reference to his movie: Land of the Dead, in which the Zombies cross the lake and come out of the water. *Insta-Kill doesn't affect him. *When a Nuke has been activated, George will laugh. *If Romero is killed, he will drop a Random Perk Bottle and a Death Machine, unless the Stand-in/Ensemble Cast Achievement has been awarded - in which case he drops a Lightning Bolt powerup. *George will only attack you if you get too close or hit him. *The only way to calm him down is to lure him into any of the bodies of water located around the map or use the V-R11 but firing at him with the V-R11 while he is already in his "Calm" state will only make him angry again. *He will swing at the player if they get close, but will stay in his calm state (this is best viewed from third person). *It is possible to get Romero stuck on the zipline. This can be achieved by making him angry, making him get up close to you, jumping on the zipline and having a teammate jump on the zipline the same time Romero does, and he will be floating in the air, and some times he'll fall into the water. *Although shots to Romero's body do not reward the player with points, shots to his head do do earn 10 points to the player per shot. *It is unknown how George has a full head of hair,and can speak in full sentences. This is possibly due to the short time being infected,or it could possibly be Samantha Possessing him, like with the deep, unlike tone, and some of the playful things he says, "Oh, Don't run away!, There you are!", and the strange glow surrounding him. *It is unknown how George possibly got infected, as there is no bite marks, or scratches on him. *It is strange that the zombie that took him without injuring him, possibly because he was being transported to Samantha, so she could equip him with her "Toy" The spotlight, or, as said above, posses him. *His character model appears to have been based off Daniel Clarke from the Black Ops mission Numbers however it has been slightly altered with headphones. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters